Aurleé Taun Kenobi's first year
by Jedi Master Aurlee Kenobi
Summary: CHAPTER 12 ADDED(Sorry for the long wait) After seeing her life on Tatoonie fall apart, Aurleé Kenobi decides to pick up uncle Obi wan's lightsaber and move to Yavin 4, where she makes friends, but she thinks she loves...(you have to read it to know!:P)
1. My history

A/N: This story is about my Jedi character, Aurleé Taun Kenobi.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they are property of , his lordship, George Lucas. (Accept my character, Aurleé, she mines hehe)

Happy reading, and may the force be with you!

Hey there. The name's Kenobi. Full name: Aurleé Taun Kenobi. I'm new to the Jedi training school, here on Yavin 4. I've actually fit in really well. My new friends are Jaina and Jacen Solo, Jaina boyfriend Zekk, and Jacen's girlfriend, Tenel Ka. However, a certain boy seemed to capture my eyes whenever he walked past me. His name, Anakin Solo. Jaina and Jacen's younger brother. He was my age. The funny thing is he vaguely reminded me of Anakin Skywalker. I've obviously never seen Master Anakin in person, but he's been described to me time and time again. I've also seen this one portrait. He and his wife, Padmé Naberrie-Skywalker. In my opinion, It was the happiest time of Anakin Skywalker's life. Speaking of Padmé, I've been told she is a distant cousin of mine, which might explain the resemblance in both my mother and I.

My father died in action with the Rebel alliance while fighting off the rest of the Darth Vader followers. My mother died a few months later. They said it was because of many complications, but I knew it was really of a broken heart. Master Luke and Master Marajade Skywalker were compassionate enough to take me in when they received my transmission from Tatooine, shortly after my mother had died. They, especially Luke, were more than happy to adopt me and bring me to Yavin 4 for my Jedi training, as they learned I desperately wanted to become a Jedi knight. Being a niece of his former master, Obi Wan Kenobi, Luke was delighted at my request to learn the ways of the force.

The Solo's were a very closely woven family. Jaina and Jacen, twins, and Anakin along with Father Han and wife Leia made for a loving and, well, interesting approach on both parenthood and childhood. It kind of made me sad, to see such a beautiful family. Well, not sad for them, sad for me.


	2. Cafeteria lovers

One day at lunch, while I was sitting with Jaina & Jacen, their brother, Anakin, walked by. As I caught a whiff of his cologne, Jaina got up to greet him. The cologne took my breath away, but I enjoyed being close enough to smell it.

Jaina was still talking to Anakin, as if she hadn't seen him in ages. She glanced over to me, just at the time I decided to get up the courage to lift my head and look at the very cute brother of one of my best friends.

"Why don't you sit down and eat with us?" Jaina asked, as she looked directly at me. Obviously, she knew of my crush on him, as I had told her a week ago.

"Sure, sounds great, sis" Anakin said, bring his lunch and sitting next to me! Courageously, I cleared my throat to speak.

"Hey, Anakin" I said, shaking all over.

"Hi, um, Aurleé, isn't it?" Anakin said, as I stared into his deep green eyes. _"Oh my stars! He actually knows my name!!_" I thought.

"Y-y-yup!" I replied, hoping he didn't notice my slight studdering. Jaina looked at me with inquisitive eyes. _"Wow, Aurleé really does like my brother." _She thought.

"So......how about this weather, eh?" Jacen asked, trying to break the silent stare being held up by Anakin and I.

"Yeah, um, sorry guys, I kinda have to get to the battle training room for some practice before class." I said, getting up to clear my tray. I saw Anakin's eyes fall slightly.

"Again, Aurleé? You've gone almost everyday this week!" Jaina said, as her eyes told me to sit down right now! Remembering Anakin's eyes falling, I changed my mind.

"Well, I guess one day of practice missed won't hurt. Sure, I'll stay." I said, watching as Anakin stared into my eyes.

"Excellent." Anakin said as I sat down.


	3. Looking back on it

Hey fellow Star Wars/EU freaks!! Here's chapter 3! (A/N: I LOVE STAR WARS :P)

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine...blah blah blah, I'm not getting paid for this....yada yada yada:P

Than night, I lay in bed, savouring every memory, every glance, every laugh. I loved the way his face lit up when I said I'd stay. I wasn't sure why I kept coming back to the scent of his cologne. I was just smelt so.....loving. I had know idea why, but in my heart, I kind of did. It reminded me of the same cologne father used to wear. When I'd give him hugs, I'd stay on his shoulder and take it all in. I really miss him.

Out of know where, my mind jolted me back to today at lunch. After Anakin and Jacen left for class, Jaina and I stayed with me to go to my quarters to get my books, because I had left them this morning. On the way, we spotted Tenel Ka.

"Hi Tenel! I haven't seen you since you since we came to see you in the Medical wing," I said as I noticed Jaina wince because she had seen her, with Jacen. It's not a bad thing, she just thought it odd that her brother was with another girl. Besides, it was hard enough that Tenel would still like Jacen after what happened on Cloud city. But all was forgiven, and the past is behind us now.

"Hello Aurleé! How are you today?" She asked, exchanging hugs. Although I thought it was sort of, uh, how should I say it, difficult to hug, seeing as Tenel Ka only had one arm since the accident on Cloud city, it was still so nice to see an old friend. "I saw you conversing with Anakin. Is there anything-"

" We were just chatting, that's all," I interrupted, feeling my cheeks turn bright red.

"Very well, if you say so," Tenel Ka said, using the Force to read my mind.

"Hey, get out of here!!" I said, pointing at my head. But it was to late, she already knew of my feelings for Anakin. She was good, really good. We jokingly laughed, and we made our way to class.


	4. Classroom romance

A/N: Hey dudes! Chappy 4! ENJOY! May the force be with you...

As I was sitting in battle strategy 101, I tried to listen to Professor Gallia, but I was to busy thinking of yesterday's conversation. I was also trying to discreetly stare at him, as he sat next to Zekk, who sat next to me.

"Aurleé, can you please tell me your not staring at me? It would make me a lot more comfortable. Besides, I'm taken.," Zekk said, with his all to well known smooth voice.

"Don't flatter yourself, Zekk. Besides, I'd never do that to Jaina. I was looking at.....," I said, pointing to Anakin. Zekk looked over, and smiled.

"Oh, now we're getting somewhere!" he shouted. Professor Gallia looked in his direction.

"Mr. Soulwalker. Do you mind? I would like to finish my lesson on defense. You wouldn't want to be the cause of several deaths, would you? Now, I would like to finish my lesson, if that's alright with you," Professor Gallia said, giving Zekk an icy stare. I looked over at Zekk, as he lowered his head to the desk I could tell he was embarrassed. I felt bad for him.

Anakin looked over at Zekk, then at me. I automatically smiled and giggled. He flashed me his cute smile, and winked! I thought I could die on the spot! I blushed, and looked down, and right back up again. He was blushing too!

After class, I caught up with Zekk and Anakin in the hall. I had no idea where this courage was coming from, but I liked the new me.

"Hey guys," I said, looking mostly at Anakin. I whispered to Zekk to make up an excuse to leave me and Ani alone. I told him that if he didn't I'd tell everyone that he slept with a stuffed ewok doll. That got him to leave.

"Well guys, looks like I've got to, um, feed my," He quickly opened his Bio book. "Um, Kouhun, uh, BYE!" Zekk said fast so Anakin wouldn't notice that he said Kouhun, as it was the first creature he saw when he opened his Biology book. Anakin watched as Zekk walked away, bewildered.

"So, Anakin. How are you lately?" I said trying to make as little eye contact as possible.

"Nothing really, just thinking of.......um, never mind," he said, looking embarrassed.

"it's ok, you can tell me. Unlike Jaina, I'm not judgmental,"I giggled, waiting for a response. He laughed.

"Well, do you promise not to tell Jaina?" he said, sounding serious.

"Well, I guess so," I said crossing my fingers behind my back.

"I was thinking about our conversation yesterday. I've been thinking about it ever since then," he said. I couldn't believe my ears!

"Well, I didn't want to say this, because I didn't think you felt that way, but I didn't sleep a wink lat night because I was thinking of you--I mean, what happened at lunch," I said, hoping that he didn't hear my mistake that wasn't a mistake at all. Some time went by before we spoke again.

"So, do you want to do something later? We could go to Zekk's because Jaina, Jacen and Tenel Ka will be there," he said, hoping I would come.

"Okay, sounds like fun!" I said, secretly screaming with joy inside.


	5. Midnight walk

A/N: Hey! Chapter 5! If I get enough reviews, I'll make another story continuing. Actually, I might do it any way! :P R/R people!!!!

Later that day, we ( Ani and I ) went to Zekk's quarters. Since it was a Friday night, It was acceptable to be in one's quarters until curfew. We arrived and were greeted by Tenel, Jaina, Jacen, and of course Zekk.

"Sorry about today in class, Zekk," I said, after I settled into a nice comfy chair next to Anakin and Jaina. Jaina was staring at me with those slited, inquisitive eyes of hers yet again.

"It's ok Aurleé. All's fair in love and war, right?" he said, with emphasis on the love. He looked at me and laughed.

"Uh, right," I said, with a nervous laugh. I glared at him, and I looked at Anakin as he stared at Zekk also. I think he knew he was trying to make fun of my crush on him.

"So, what shall we do, friends?" Tenel said, with her always proper speech patterns.

"Hey! How about we go up to the Great Pyramid and watch the stars?" Jacen suggested, winking at Tenel Ka. They were so cute together.

"Sounds like a plan, Jacen," I said glancing at Anakin and smiling. He had a happy look in his eyes.

When we had made it up to the top of the pyramid, we lid down and counted and named all the constellations we could find. We stayed up there for about an hour, laughing and telling stories. It was one of the best times I've had since I've been on Yavin 4.

While everyone was talking, Anakin and I whispered to each other to have a walk in the woods nearby. We agreed. We told the others and the only response we got was, "Ooooooooooooo!", so we went on. As we were walking, we talked.

"I remember what you said in the hall. I don't think you made a mistake," He said, refering to the time I said, "Well, I didn't want to say this, because I didn't think you felt that way, but I didn't sleep a wink last night because I was thinking of you--I mean, what happened at lunch." I figured that he was going to ask me about that.

"Ok, I have to admit it. I did mean I was thinking of you. I don't know if you've noticed, but ever since I saw you with all the other people awaiting my arrival when I got here from Tatoonie, you've never, ever been out of my mind. It's like, the picture of you watching me come out of the ship is burned in my head," I said, talking to my feet. Anakin reached over a held my hand. As soon as his skin touched mine, a jolt of power from the force shot through my body. The force was so strong, we didn't even have to speak. We could hear each other's thoughts.

"_I'm really glad that I got up the courage to finally talk to you," _I thought, watching him smile.

"_Well, if I knew that you liked me this long, I would have done something. Like this," _He thought. Then he stopped walking, and turned towards me. I saw him move closer, and I did the same. The moment our lips touched, I could see the future, a future with Anakin, a future with love, a future with life. Master Yoda always said that periods of heightened emotions would trigger amazing things from the force. Yup, he was right.


	6. Back at Zekk's

Hey ya'll, please review!!

May the force be with you!

That night, after the walk, I returned to Zekk's room, to get my coat. Jaina caught me by the wrist when I whipped around, to rush and get in bed to dream about the amazing rush of the force Anakin and I shared.

"Just where do you think you're going?" Jaina asked, with the incessant glare and twinkle in that inquisitive eye of hers.

"Um, to.....sleep? But I'm guessing that's all over now," I said, knowing she'd want to know every beautiful, emotional moment that took place in the woods that night. So I told her. Everything. She listened so attentively, it was amazing. When I told her about the telepathic force energy, her eyes widened and these words escaped her lips.

"Wow, that's really, beautiful."

"I know. I think-no, I know that I love him," I said, hoping she wouldn't be mad with me loving her only single sibling left.

"Aurleé, I couldn't ask for a better girl to love Anakin," she said, with tears in her eyes. We shared a long hug, followed by a heated discussion on how I should start the next conversation with him for a, hopefully, new relationship.


	7. Anakin and Aurleé

Hey ya'll, chapter 7's here! Please review!!

Disclaimer: All characters (exception to Aurleé) belong to the his lordship, George Lucas. All hail! :P

The next day, after a restful, peaceful, dream-filled slumber, I headed to battle strategy 101, with butterflies in my stomach. As I walked in, someone called my name . I turn around fast, expecting to see Anakin, but to my dismay, it was only Zekk.

"Oh, it's only you," I sighed, trying to boost myself up of his shoulder to see beyond his broad body.

"Gee, thanks, Aurleé," He said, sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, Zekk, I was just hoping it was Anakin," I said knowing he knew that already.

"Yeah, about last night, DETAILS!"

"Ummmmm, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Well, for starters, why did you sneak off with Anakin?"

"Okay, promise not to tell?"

"I swear to Yoda."

"Okay," I said, tension in my voice.

As I told him what happened in the woods that night, his face turned the exact expression Jaina had when I first told her, but without the tears.

"Wow, that's, um, wow. I think you should talk to him," His bewildered look turning to a smile.

"Thanks, Zekk," I said giving him a hug.

We sat down and started to chat about after class plans. Just after we had sat down, Anakin walked in. I peeked over my shoulder to see him, and I waved and flashed an innocent yet toothy smile at him. He waved back, with his famous Solo lopsided grin. _"Just like his father!" _I thought. The way Han smiled at Leia, It was really, truly beautiful. They were also so supportive.

They even let me stay in Jaina's quarters until I got a room of my own. That's how we became best friends. The Solo parent's were like another mother and father to me.

I glanced over at Anakin, to see if he was doing his work, but he wasn't. He was looking at me! I sent him a telepathic message, using the force.

"_I've been thinking a lot about what happened last night, and I want to tell you something,"_ I thought, looking at him, as he began to frown.

"_Look, Aurleé, I didn't mean to come on so strong. I'm so st-"_

" _No! That's not it at all! I wanted to tell you that, Ummmmm,"_

"_What? You can tell me."_

"_Okay, I, well...I love you."_

"_Really? Whoa, I don't believe it!"_

"_I know, you probably don't like me anymore, I shouldn't have said any-"_

" _No! Now you've got it wrong! Truth be told, ever since you came, I've loved the mysteriousness about you. I was always trying to be mysterious also, to try to, well, impress you. I guess I came off looking like somewhat of a jerk,"_ Anakin said, looking down in depression.

"_No, you didn't, Ani! I thought you were mysterious by nature!" _I giggled. Master Gallia glared at me.

"Ms. Kenobi, would you like to share with the rest of the class what is so horribly funny?" Master Gallia said, knowing very well what I was doing.

"No, Master Gallia, I'm sorry for disrupting the class," I said, as I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"_Sorry, Aurleé! Let's talk at lunch," _Anakin said, also blushing.

"_I will meet you there,"_ I said, thinking about the kiss.


	8. Caught red HANDED!

A/N: OMG! I dunno if I told u guys, but Aurleé is 16 years old, just to varify! Happy reading and MTFBWY!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story, they are property of , his lordship, George Lucas. (Accept my character, Aurleé) I also am not, in any way, getting paid for this.

After class, I caught up with Tenel Ka.

"Hey, Tenel! How are you?"

"Hello Aurleé! If you don't mind me asking, where did you and Anakin run off to last night?!"

"Well, you know what, I think you'll find out at lunch," I said, laughing.

We walked to lunch together, chatting about anything that came to mind. Homework, Her and Jacen, etc. When she talked about them the way she did, it made me feel so excited, because I pictured myself and Anakin this way.

As we sat down, we saw Jaina, Jacen, and Zekk come and sit down at our table.

"Hello, everyone," She said, leaning over to Jacen for a kiss. It was very cute. Jaina also did this. The way the kissed was so passionate, so playful. That's the kind of relationship I wanted with Anakin. A funny, playful, passionate relationship.

5 minutes passed, and no sign of Anakin. _"Great,"_ I thought, _"I've scared him off!_" Just then, he walked in. _"WOW! What great timing!" _I thought feeling stupid for doubting him.

"Hey, Anakin! I didn't know if you were going to come," I said, feeling the butterflies beat their wings harder.

"Why wouldn't I? Im not like that, Aurleé," he said, winking at me. I blushed, and smiled at him innocently.

"So, now that your both here, I think we would all like to know exactly where you two went off to for so long last night?!" Jacen said, eyeing us.

Anakin and I exchanged the same nervous expression, and I whispered something into his ear.

"Should I?"

"I think they deserve to know," he said, giggling.

So, I told them the 1st half, and Anakin told the 2nd half. They all just sat there and listened, waiting to hear the next sentence with such anticipation. It made me want to laugh, I don't know why.

"So, that's what happened," Anakin said, when he had finished. Under the table, our hands brushed against each other, then intertwined . I looked at him, butterflies taking over my body. I wanted so much to kiss him, but I wasn't sure if he was ready. Little did I know, that Tenel, Zekk, Jaina and Jacen were staring at us. Jaina dropped her fork.

"So, yes, there you go," I said smiling, feeling the warmth of Anakin's hand on mine. Jaina pulled me aside, and as I let go, I smiled to reassure him I was coming back.

"I saw," Jaina said.

"You saw what, exactly?" I said, trying to get into her thoughts.

"Your were holding Anakin's hand, under the table. I dropped my fork, and when I went down to get it, I saw you two."

"Um, I'm sorry Jaina. If you don't want me to be 'with' your brother, than tha-"

" No, Aurleé. It's not like that. It's just- I don't know."

"I get it, Jaina. I want you to know I am not trying to take him away from you. It's just I really, kind of, love him. I know that's a strong word, but the kiss in the woods, it was no peck, either. I think that he might, maybe, sort of, love me as well," I said, waiting for her to explode on me.

"Whoa."

"I'm sorry, Jaina, I didn't mean to be snotty."

"No, you weren't. You just gave me a good wake up call. "

" Thanks, Jaina," I said, giving each other a hug. Then, we went back over to sit down.

"So, what's next?" Zekk said, meaning what was next for Anakin and I.

"Well, umm," I said, glancing innocently at Anakin, waiting for him to finish my sentence. When he didn't respond, I whispered to him.

"Anakin, I don't know how to answer that yet."

"Well, I think we should have some time to think."

"So do I."

"Okay."

I looked at the smiling faces looking at us.

"You all will know as soon as WE know," I said, with a serious, yet playfully expression on my face. When everyone left, except for Anakin and I, I spoke before he could.

"Ani, I don't need to think anymore, because I've known for a long time. I love you, and if you want to, well, you know- Uh, I'm very bad at these kinds of things."

"Seriously, Aurleé?"

"Yes. I'm sorry if this sounds so sudden."

"Actually, I'm glad that you said that. I think since that kiss in the woods, I've loved you," He said, his deep green eyes staring into my vibrant violet eyes. ( A/N: No, they aren't contacts, she actually has violet eyes :P) I grinned broadly. Getting a little off topic, I spoke.

"Are you going to go with us after classes down to the creek?" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"That sounds very nice, Leé."

"I like that name. Leé and Ani," I said, noticing I insinuated him and I together.

"I like the sound of that! I mean, um, yes, so I will see you and the others after classes,"

"Good, it sounds like a plan," I said. After, I went away, floating on a cloud.


	9. Getting ready, and stressed

A/N: Hey everyone, you guys haven't been reviewing my story!:(. _WaVeS hAnD fOr JeDi MiNd tRiCk_ _You WILL review my story..._

"JAINA! I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

"Well, don't just stand there, tell me!"

"Okay, Ani is coming to the creek after classes are finished!"

"And I care.......how? Just kidding, that's great," Jaina said, rolling her eyes and laughing.

"So, you don't mind?"

"Of course I don't, he is my brother, after all."

"No, I mean, him and I, together, in the same place...You get where I'm going here, Jaina?"

"Yes, yes, Aurleé, If you're happy-"

"You bet I am!"

"Than I'm happy for you, too," she said, taking my hands and both of us hugged. We chatted all the way to practice, about Ani and I, and Jaina kept sating things like, "You two need to be together," and, "I think you were meant to be." I acted embarrassed, but inside, I LOVED it.

In battle practice, Jaina and I fought together, and since we were both pumped about that afternoon, we did very well, and Master Gwe'ktin rewarded us with an A for our visual presentation. After classes, Jaina came to my quarters, to help me get ready.

"Jaina, I am never going to find a thing to wear!"

"Well, I think that one is very nice."

"But is it appropriate?"

"Uhhhh..."

"I cannot do this!" I whined, falling back on my soft bed. Jaina pulled me up and sat beside me.

"Yes, you can, Aurleé! I honestly can say that Anakin will not care what you wear!"

"You're probably right. I'm just very stressed out about this. I want this to be perfect."

"Wow, Leé. You have got it bad, haven't you?"

"You have NO idea."

"Ok, well, throw one on, put your uniform over it, and let's go!"

We left my room, and went to Jaina's and she changed. We then went to Jacen's and waited for Zekk, Tenel, and Anakin of course. As we waited, I paced back and forth in anticipation. It felt like any second the floor would give way, because I was pacing so much. Jaina simply stared at me and shook her head in laughter.

"You remind me of how I was on my first 'date' with Zekk."

"This is NOT a date. Is it?"

"Well....."

"Thank you, Jaina, you have just made me even more nervous! Ugh.....Help me!"

Jacen sat in the corner, staring at us, praying that Zekk or Anakin would come soon and rescue him!

"It's OKAY! Don't worry about anything, Leé. I think that Anakin is stressing out a well, right at this moment," Jaina said, in an ill attempt to calm me down.

"I guess you're right. If it is a date, then I hope he thinks that, too," I said, my stomach aching with anxiousness. Just then, Zekk came knocking at the door.

"Thank you for saving me, Zekk!" Jacen said, glaring at us for using his room for girl talk.

"Aurleé had a crisis, but it's settled now," Jaina said, dragging me out of her room.

"Well, Anakin told me to meet him at his quarters, since he isn't ready yet," Zekk said.

"Okay. Well, shall we go, then?" Tenel said, gesturing for us to go in front. I couldn't believe it. Was it true what Jaina told me? Is this actually a date?


	10. The creek

A/N: Hey dudes and dudettes, here's chapter 10, enjoy! MTFBWY! :D ;) XD (sorry the time line is kinda screwed, its supposed to be a Friday :P)

We went to Anakin's quarters, and he was waiting outside his door.

We walked to the creek, everyone in pairs. Jaina and Zekk, Jacen and Tenel, and finally, Anakin and I. We finally reached the creek, all of us chattering away with each other. We found a nice, soft patch of grass to lay our clothes and towels.

"It is such a nice day for a swim," I commented, staring at the suns in the distance. One was setting, the other not far behind it. I started to undress from my uniform, to my swimming clothes underneath. As I turned and bent to lay my clothes in my pile, I caught a glimpse of Anakin staring at me. He saw me look at him, and he quickly turned away.

"Race everyone to the water!" Zekk yelled, as we ran to the cool creek. I was the last in, because Jaina playfully pushed me out of the way. I laughed, and gladly ran in after her.

"Wow, it's kind of cold," I said.

"We'll get used to it," Anakin said, swimming over to me. I leaned up against the boulder in the center of the creek. The water was starting to get nice and warm. Then suddenly, something was brushing against my foot. At first, I thought nothing of it. Then, I felt a pulling on my foot. The next thing I knew, I was engulfed with water.


	11. Love pledge

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters mentioned (besides Aurleé). All characters belong solely to George Lucas. Star Wars is completly owned by George Lucas, my hero. (John Williams ROCKS MY SOCKS!)

Whoa, its been a loooong time since I've written last! Hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 11:

When I re-surfaced, I was face to face with Anakin. I just sort of stared at him, a smile creeping across his face. I swam over to him, chuckling.

"Why do you love to torment me so?" I said, a sly smirk crossing my own face. Anakin returned the smirk, swimming over to me.

"It's fun to see you jump," he said, chuckling. I splashed with both hands, the water covering him completely. He gasped, and I stifled a laugh. Everyone saw, and laughed with me. He splashed me in turn, and it became a splashing match.

After things had settled down, Anakin and I sat on the piece of rock in the middle of the creek. I sat next to him, however, I was sort of in a daydream, until he snapped me out of it.

"Preoccupied?" he said, smirking that sly smirk. He gently touched my hand. His smooth skin caressed my hand. I shrugged, turning towards him.

"Just thinking," I said. I then noticed we were left alone.

"Leé, about today in the lunch room, I-" Anakin started. I put a finger to his lips, knowing where he was going with it.

"Don't even start," I said jokingly. "There is nothing to appologize for," she finished, after partly reading his thoughts. My finger gently traced his upper lip. He took my head in his hands gently.

"Hey, no fair," he said, implying about the mind reading. I stayed there, mezmorised by his eyes, glacing from my lips, to my eyes, to my lips once more. His gaze softened my lips, relaxing me. We kissed, but this time it was different. It was a trusting kiss, a pledge kiss almost. It was as if he was telling me that he would always love me with the kiss.

"I love you, Anakin."

"And I will always love you, Aurleé."


	12. The Newcomers

Next chapter! I'm on a roll today ;)

MTFBWY!

Chapter 12:

After that night, I went to bed extremely happy.

Half way through my otherwise peaceful sleep, I heard a noise. I wasn't sure what it was, but I couldn't be bothered. I was too tired, and went back to sleep.

I awoke the next morning with a fright.

"Aurleé, get up! Hurry!" I heard Mara Jade say as she barged into my room. I immediatly got dressed and threw on a robe. I met with Mara Jade in the hallway outside my dorm.

"What is going on?" I said, almost as frantic as she. Jaina was also in the hall, hearing the panic.

"A ship crash landed just outside the academy's territory last night," Mara Jade started. So that is what I heeard, I thought to myself.

"There were four passengers. Only two survived. Two girls, one your age, Aurleé, and one a year older. Let us go to the medical wing," Mara finished, leading us to the room where the girls were being kept. We entered to see medical droids surrounding them. All kinds of equipment filled the room. Jaina and I saw the two girls. One was sitting up, I figured it was the oldest. The other was still laying on the bed, I wasn't sure if she was unconcious or not. I bowed my head respectfully to the one that was eyeing us.

"Greetings," I said, smiling. "Aurleé."

"Tella," the girl said, forcing a smile, even though I could tell she was a wreck.

"Girls, please wait over there," Mara said, pointing to the chairs in the corner. Mara Jade then proceeded to tell Tella the bad news; their father and mother had died. I could see the sadness in Tella's face, yet she held strong. We were finally given the signal to come over again.

"I know this may not help, Tella, but I also lost my parents when I was very young, so I know what you are going through," I said, feeling tears well up in my eyes. For the both of us.

"We will be back to check up on you two later," Jaina said, speaking on my behalf. I was glad to have a friend like her.


End file.
